Waking Up In A Daze
by SaveMeSunshine
Summary: Adam wakes up in the hospital and Luke Baker is by his bedside? Where's Becky? My second fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi**

Adam woke up to the sound of beeping. 'Ugh, that's my alarm. I guess it's time for school,' thought Adam. Without opening his eyes, his hand searched for the snooze button but all he felt was air. 'It's just not my morning, is it? Come on, motor skills, let's kick it into gear.' Adam turned over to where he was lying on his stomach and reached with his opposite hand to turn off the alarm. All he felt was air again. Frustrated, Adam opened his eyes. This wasn't his bed, his sheets. He just now noticed the tubes inserted into his arms and nose. The beeping came from the heart monitor next to him. "What the he-"said Adam aloud as tried to get up. Searing pain shot through him as he collapsed back onto his bed with a blood-curling scream. Everything hurt. That scream woke up Luke Baker who was sleeping in the chair in the far corner.

"Adam! You're awake!" exclaimed Luke. Adam gave him a confused expression.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing. Just a couple questions, though. Not that I don't want you here, but why are you here? Also, why am I here in the hospital? Finally, where's Becky?" asked Adam as he became fully aware that his girlfriend wasn't there. "Is she okay? Answer me, Baker!" asked Adam, raising his voice but only settling back down because it hurt his insides.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" asked Luke.

Now Adam was getting scared. "Luke, what is going on? Where is everybody? Where's my mom, Drew, Eli, Clare, Becky?"

"Your mom and Drew were here yesterday. They just stepped out a couple hours ago. Eli and Clare came on Tuesday," answered Luke, breaking eye contact with Adam.

"Where's Becky, Luke? You have to tell me!" said Adam in a serious tone.

Luke was silent for a few moments and finally looked up at Adam with tears brimming in his eyes.

"We can't find her."

**So here's my second fanfiction. Thanks for reading it. I know it's short. I don't know if I should continue this story or not so reviews/commentaries are welcome! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, Luke?" Adam asked.

"I mean, she's disappeared. After the crash you-"

"Wait, What? What crash? I'm not following. Luke you better start explaining or I'll rip your head off! Get me out of this!" yelled Adam as he started ripping out his tubes and getting out of his bed to face Luke.

"Nurse! Nurse! We need help!" screamed Luke. Nurses rushed in and tried to contain Adam but he was screaming at the top of his lungs trying to get to Luke and he was unbelievably strong.

"Doctor! We need to sedate him!" yelled a nurse. The doctor came into the room with a syringe. "Hold still, Adam!" said the doctor. He inserted the sedative into Adam's leg and Adam started to call down.

"Where's Becky… Where'sss Beckky… Wharss Bee.." Adam started to slur his words as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_Adam was in his car with Becky in the passenger seat. They were driving to Adam's cabin house for the day. They were so excited for this trip, it was the first time they'd be alone with no distractions, no family. Adam felt a slight push of his car. He looked behind him and saw a black mustang. He waved them off telling them to go around him if he was going to slow. Instead they hit him harder. "Adam, what's going on? Who are they?" asked Becky with a quiver of fear in her voice. "I don't know," said Adam trying to sound solid for Becky's sake but was also scared himself. The mustang slowed down and got into the other lane. 'What are they doing? This is a 2 lane road, they could get killed!' thought Adam. The mustang's window rolled down and Adam saw a man with sunglasses on. He recognized him but from where, or when? The man looked at Adam, turned to his driving companion and nodded at him, then rolled his window back up. "Adam, I'm scared," said Becky with tears in her eyes. "Everything's going to be fi-"said Adam but was interrupted by the mustang swerving to the side blocking the path in front of them. Before impact, without thinking, Adam unbuckled himself, shifted to where his body was on top of Becky's, and wrapped his arms around her. The car hit the mustang, causing it to flip over the mustang and land on the ground wheels in the air. When Adam woke up, Becky was screaming his name, hands were dragging her away and the man got down to his level. Adam could barely hear him when he said, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, kid." Then his boot connected with Adam's face. Everything went black._

Adam woke up in a cold sweat. What did he just dream? Was that a memory? He looked around, Luke was still here. It looked like he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Luke, when you said crash do you mean a car crash?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, you remember now?" said Luke.

"They took her," whispered Adam.

"Who are they? Where's my sister, Adam?" asked Luke.

"We were driving in my car and I recognized the man that stopped us but I don't know where. They crashed into us and his companion pulled her out of the car while he talked to me," explained Adam.

"What did he say to you? Do you remember?"

"He told me he was sorry and then kicked me in the head," remembered Adam as the pain came back to him and his head started to hurt. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would they take her and what does this have to do with me?" asked Adam to himself. He was on the verge of tears, wondering if she was okay.

"Well get some rest, Adam. Maybe you'll remember more tomorrow. I have to sleep in my own bed tonight and comfort my family. See you tomorrow." Luke walked out the door and left Adam to his thoughts and memories.

About a couple hours later, Adam was still up. How could he sleep when his girlfriend is out there somewhere and not in the safety of his arms? He heard his door knob rattle and open. Adam looked at the ground and he saw the shadow of a man walking in.

"Luke? Is that you?" Adam asked aloud. No answer. "Drew?" No answer. "Eli, stop playing around man!" No answer. "Whoever you are, can you please just tell me?" asked Adam getting more riled up as he asked the questions.

"Calm down, Torres," said the shadowy figure. Adam did not recognize the voice at all. It was heavy Brazilian accent. 'I don't know any Brazilians,' thought Adam.

"I know you have many questions, hopefully I will be able to answer them. But it cannot be here. I'm going to tell you now that your girlfriend is safe and unharmed," said the figure.

"Where's Becky!? You tell me right now, or I will-"

"Will what? Talk me to death? You can barely pee by yourself let alone try to fight me. Listen. You are going to be released in a couple days. I will find you and then we will talk. There isn't a lot of time."

"But why can't we ta-"

"No more questions, Torres. We will talk soon," said the figure. And with that, he was gone.

The nurse came in right after with a big smile on her face.

"Are you feeling better, Adam?" asked the nurse

"Did you not see that man that just came into my room?!" screamed Adam.

"Sweetie, calm down. I'm stationed right across from your room. No one has visited you since that nice boy a couple hours earlier had left."

"He was in here, I swear!" said Adam to the point of hysterics.

"I think you have been hallucinating a little sweetie. Donna?" the nurse called into the hall. "Donna can we get another sedative for him?"

It was useless for Adam to talk anymore so he kept quiet about his visitor and let nurse Donna sedate him.

_Adam and his mom were at the doctor's office getting another supply of T-shots for him. While the doctor was in the other room, Adam saw him talking intensely with someone. The man hit him and kicked him and Adam wanted to go stop him but he couldn't move. The doctor gave him a box and the man came out of the room into another. Confused, Adam shook off what had just happened. His doctor came back with a box similar to the one he gave the man. Adam's mom thanked him and started asking questions about dosages. Adam was listening to the doctor explain how many doses he takes a week when Adam feels someone hit him knocking him to the ground. It was the same man that beat the doctor up. Adam looked at the man in fear. The man apologized, took his box and left._

Adam woke up breathing heavily and sweat staining his shirt.

That guy was the man in the mustang.

**Last time I will ask this, but should I continue? Thanks for the comments! It keeps me going. Leave more please! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was released, like the Brazilian said, a couple of days later. He was stiff and had a lot of trouble walking so the doctor sentenced him to four days in bed. Adam got home from the hospital and went straight to his room. For 2 days he just laid there, thinking about the Brazilian, what he could possibly want to do with Adam. He mostly thought about Becky. Every waking hour he'd think about if she was alright, unharmed. The darkest thoughts crept into his mind and he had to dismiss them or he would have gone mad.

"Adam," his mother called up to him, "I'm going to the store and to run a few errands. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't go anywhere and if you get hungry, there's a bag lunch next to your bedside table."

Adam hadn't even noticed she had put it there. He must have been really out of it lately. His mom left and he went back to his thoughts. A few minutes later, he heard the door open and close. 'Mom probably left her purse or something.' But he heard heavy, unfamiliar footsteps that didn't sound like Drew's or his mom's. "Hello?" Adam called aloud.

His only answer was silence. Then a man stepped into his room. The Brazilian man from the hospital a couple of days before was standing at the foot of his bed. "What the heck are you doing here?! How did you get into my house! Why are you-" Adam stopped when the Brazilian put up his hand for silence.

"I will start off by telling you who I am. My name is Andrés. Now, for me to explain I'm going to need you to not interrupt me. Just wait until I am done."

Adam nodded, waiting for Andrés to continue.

"I was born in Portugal. My family and I, we were happy, happier than a lower class family should be. One day, I was with my little brother, Jay. We were playing hide and go seek and I was seeking. I could not find him and for days I looked without success. I was on the brink of giving up hope that my brother had gone missing and I had done all that I could. I found a letter on my door two weeks later. It said: 'If you want to see you your little brother again, you will do whatever I say. Cross me and I will break his neck. Meet me at the crossroads tomorrow after dark. There, I will give you my instruction.' I arrived there and there were 3 men, one of them was holding Jay who had a gag in his mouth and a blindfold on. One of the men stepped forward and starting talking to me. 'You see that your brother is unharmed, for now. Do this job for me and you will get him back without a single scratch on his body.' So I took the job. I was to go to Canada and find Tysterine. I guess it's some sort of drug or something but I didn't ask questions. To make sure I was doing my job, one of the men came with me. The only person that makes that drug just so happens to be your doctor. I came in to get it but he said he had no idea what I was talking about. I was getting desperate and used violence as a last resort. He gave me what I needed and I left to go see if it was right in another room. It was so I left and ran into you. When I got up and went back to my car I re-checked to make sure everything was there. My companion looked it over and he started screaming at me. He told me that it wasn't the drug that it was testosterone. I racked my brain, I knew I had it right when I checked it the first time and then I remembered running into you. We had similar boxes so we must have switched it up. I went back up to switch back but you had already left. My mission was to find you before you used the drug but my companion wanted to kill you for it. I didn't want it to go down like that but he threatened to tell his boss and have my brother killed. We found you and pursued you. I told my companion that it was probably in your car and that we didn't have to kill you. He didn't listen to me and decided to crash your car and search it. He couldn't find it after he crashed your car and you were unconscious. On impulse he took your girlfriend and I said that that wasn't necessary. My companion yelled at me while stuffing your girlfriend into the car that we'll deal with you later. I heard you come awake and I didn't want him to get violent with you so I kicked you in the head. I am sorry for that. So basically it all comes down to this: I need the Tysterine back, so you can get your girlfriend back and I can get my brother back."

Adam tried to digest everything that Andrés was saying but he was getting light-headed dizzy. All he wanted was Becky back. Andrés snapped him back to their conversation.

"So, do you have the Tysterine?"

"Yes, but there is a problem. After you ran into me, I got back into my car and looked in the box and all of the tubes had been broken and spilled in the box except for three."

"How many was there to start with?"

"12."

Andrés cursed to himself in Portuguese. "Maybe that will be enough. But you need to come with me so that if it is enough, you can get your girlfriend back without us tracking you down. I don't want my companion to know where you live."

Adam tried to get up. It was still painful for him to move but he ignored it. He needed to ignore it for Becky. They left his house and a couple of minutes later arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Once inside, they weaved through a series of hallways and stairwells until they were in the basement. There, his companion was sleeping and Becky was sitting in a chair blindfolded, a bandana wrapped around her mouth and ear mufflers. Her clothes were tattered and torn and she was covered in dirt and blood from arms to legs. Adam started to sprint over to her when Andrés grabbed him by the collar and told him to hide behind the wall and wait. Adam reluctantly did what he was told. Andrés went to go wake his companion up. Awake, his companion started screaming at him in Portuguese. Andrés held up the box and held up 3 fingers. His companion was quiet. He whipped out his cell phone and made a call. He was on the phone for a long time, talking in Portuguese. Adam looked over at Andrés and watched his facial expressions to get a hint if this was going to better or worse. Andrés face never changed but he looked down the majority of the time. His companion finished the conversation. They spoke a little and his companion pulled out a gun and pointed it at Becky. Adam fought with everything in him not to run out to stop him. Andrés shook his head and spoke. After a while his companion pointed the gun away from Becky. Adam could breathe again. He sunk down the wall and sat on the floor and just listened, trying to hear if he could make out what they were saying; picking out little words that were close to English. Their conversation raised to yelling again and Adam heard a gun shot.

**Okay, based on your suggestions I'm continuing with this story. Thanks for reading you guys! Leave more comments and critiques! I will not be able to update for a few days because I will be in a tournament away from home and my computer. But I will be writing while I'm away so that I can post it on here as soon as I get back. Love you guys! Happy holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Becky's POV**

Dear God,

Please make sure Adam is okay. They left him for dead in the middle of the road. Send an angel, send anybody to save him and just let him be okay. And God? I don't mean to sound selfish but I would really like to be saved, too. I don't know where I am. He has tied me up, blindfolded me, gagged me, and deafened me. I'm so frightened that he is going to kill me. If it is your will, if it is my destiny to die this way, then so be it. Make it quick, though. It's been 2 weeks and I can't take this anymore.

Amen.

Before the crash, I saw my life flash before my eyes. I thought that Adam and I were going to die. As my life was flashing, it was interrupted by Adam who got out of his seat to cover me. His green eyes caught a glimpse of mine and I knew, somehow I knew, we were going to make it. The car flipped and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, Adam's arms were still wrapped around my body but he was unconscious. I tried to wake him but was immediately interrupted when someone pulled my hair. He pulled my hair until I was halfway out of the car. I screamed for Adam to help me but he wouldn't wake up. I continued to scream his name until hands jerked me up and clamped down on my mouth. I was not going to be silenced; someone was going to hear me. I bit down on flesh and I heard him scream and let go of me a little. I scrambled to get free of his tight grasp and I did for a few moments. He regained his composure and grabbed me again, dragging me across the asphalt. It hurt but I ignored it so I could scream Adam's name. I was thrown into the mustang. I kicked the man in a private place and I didn't feel sorry for it. He grimaced for a while and then slapped me in the face while he was still holding his you-know-what. He shouted at me in some language I couldn't understand and I spit in his eye. He got so mad that he reduced to punching me and it knocked me out.

That's all I remember because after I woke up, I was bound to a chair, blindfolded, gagged, and deafened. I've been like this for 2 weeks now. The only time I'm allowed to see is when he takes off my blindfold and points to the bathroom. The only time I don't have a bandana covering my mouth is when he takes it off and jabs my mouth with small portions of food. I try to ask him between jabs why did he take me and why was he doing this but all I get every time is "No hablo Inglés." I feel disgusting. But despite everything that I'm going through, I'm still hoping, praying to God everyday, that Adam is okay.

Since I have so much time to think, I re-think my last prayer. Maybe I should pray again.

Dear God,

I don't want to die. Not like this. I want to live to see one more day and on that day I will tell Adam Torres that I am in love with him. I love him so much, God and don't want to go another day without him not knowing how I feel. Since we have been dating, I've been so happy. He makes me smile my real smile, not the smile that I give every body else. I've given out my fake smile because I've always been missing something and I've never been truly happy with myself. It's like a piece of my heart that has never been filled and it's so small but it aches and pains as if it were my whole heart that is hurting. Then you showed me Adam. Adam. He taught me so much and he never gave up on me even when we broke up. I don't deserve him, God, yet you kept him in my life and I'm so thankful for it. That small piece of my heart has been filled because you provided him to fill it. When he's next to me, I feel like I can do anything. When he's gone I miss him like crazy. I know this isn't some silly high school crush anymore. This is real. This boy, this wonderful boy that you bestowed upon me, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. This boy, this beautiful boy, taught me to love everyone as they are. This boy, this caring, unselfish boy, put me before himself and saved my life. So help me, God. Let me live, let him live. Bring him to me and I will tell him that I need him more than I need air. I will tell him that I am in love him.

Amen.

I started to cry after I said my prayer. I felt bodies near me and I wondered if I was being moved to another location or something. Then my blindfold was abruptly ripped off my face and I stared into the green eyes of the beautiful boy I came to love.

**I was bored today so I wrote a little excerpt. I felt like Becky should have some say in this story so I will put her in more. It is a BECKdam fanfic after all! Tomorrow is when I leave so you will not be updating until maybe next Tuesday! Thanks for reading guys and have a happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adam's POV**

Once I heard the gunshot my heart started to race. 'Please don't let it be my Becky. Please.' I turned and saw that no one was harmed. André's companion had the gun above his head. He just wanted silence so he shot into the air. My heart slowed back down again and I kept my eyes on Becky. She looked so afraid I just wanted to take her and run. Andrés walked back to Adam faced him behind the wall.

"They are coming," said Andrés frantically.

"Wait, who is coming?"

"The people who took my brother away. They said I am taking too long and they are just going to finish the job themselves."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"I can tell by the way my companion was talking on the phone that my brother is dead," said Andrés with tears forming, "and they are going to kill me too. They are going to kill you and your girlfriend just because they are that cruel. You need to get out of here. You both need to run."

"But how do I get Becky with your companion guarding her? When is your boss coming? Where do we go?" asked Adam frantically as he was getting more and more frightened at the thought of his death; even more so, Becky's death.

"Shh, Torres he'll hear you! He's on his way now and he will be here in maybe two days. That is plenty of time for you two to flee. Anywhere, you just have to get out of here!"

"How do we get Becky, Andrés?"

"We wait here until my companion falls asleep again. We free Becky and then you two get out of here fast before he wakes up."

Adam and Andrés waited for what felt like hours. Andrés fell asleep but Adam could not. All of his thoughts were on Becky and making sure she was safe. He'd continually watch her and the guard took off the bandana around her mouth and fed her something. He wishes he could see her whole face. How he missed seeing her perkiness and bubbly personality. He missed her coy smile and how it made him feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He missed her blue eyes and how bright they looked whenever they were together. She looked diminished and beaten and it did not suit her. Whatever it took, he was going to get her out of here safe and sound.

Finally, Adam eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep. He dreamed of Becky. He dreamed of their first date when they went to the park and watched A Walk To Remember under the lanterns and stars. His dream turned into a nightmare when she was cuddling next to him and she was ripped off his body. He screamed for her but she was no where to be seen. Adam woke up in a sweat. Andrés was still asleep beside him. He checked his watch. They had been asleep for 14 hours. Adam looked around the wall and finally the companion was asleep.

"Andrés, wake up! He's asleep!" said Adam as he was getting up to go free Becky.

"Adam, wait! We need to be as quiet as we can. He is a light sleeper."

Adam walked slowly towards Becky but he felt like every step was connected to an amplifier. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled feeling a little bit better about the noise he was barely making. Andrés was walking beside him and got down on all fours as well. Adam got to Becky and he looked at her. It seems as though she were crying. Adam undid the blindfold as fast as he could as if he were a little kid on Christmas opening his presents.

He ripped off the blindfold and saw Becky's eyes. They were grey-ish and wet and unfamiliar. She widened them but then turned away.

**Becky's POV**

'It's my mind playing tricks on me. This isn't really Adam. It's just the man who's guarding me and I just wish it were Adam.'

I felt his finger on her chin and pulled me back to face him.

**General POV**

'She's in shock. She doesn't think I'm me.' Adam thought to himself. Adam pulled her back to face him and he stared into her eyes. She started to cry, really hard. Adam went down and undid her legs and her hands from the chair; he took off her ear mufflers and the bandana around her mouth.

"It's me, Becky," Adam whispered with tears in his eyes. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. She didn't him back, she just sat there and took away her lips and looked away from him.

"You can't be Adam, you're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination," said Becky, her voice hoarse for not speaking for 2 weeks.

Adam took her hands in his and intertwined them. "Becky, it is me. I came to save you."

Becky felt his hands in hers and it felt familiar and welcoming. She looked into his eyes and they were the same green eyes. She took her hand out of his and reached up to touch his face. It felt like his face. She ran her fingers in his hair and it was the same hair she loved playing with. A small smile formed on her lips and she got up and hugged him.

"Adam! I thought I'd never see you again," said Becky with tears of joy streaming down her face. They hugged each other tight, never wanting to let one another go.

"Adam, we need to go now!" said Andrés in a hurried whisper. He turned to walk towards the door but hit a metal rod. It rolled to the wall and made a huge clang waking his companion up. He woke up discombobulated but came to when he focused on the scene in front of him. He started yelling at Andrés and started towards Becky and Adam. Andrés tackled him to restrain him they started wrestling on the floor.

"Adam, Becky, run!" is all he managed to choke out as he was being strangled by his companion.

Becky and Adam started sprinting towards the stairs. They ran down endless corridors until they found themselves outside. Awaiting them, were 3 black Escalades and men with guns climbing out.

**Hey guys! I'm back from my trip. Thanks for being patient, I know the wait was long! So yeah this one is pretty short. I had to get back into the swing of things. And yes, I referenced from my other fanfiction(sue me). But I will be updating soon. Leave reviews and comments please! They keep me going and make me write for you guys faster. I hope everyone had a happy new year! Make good decisions and stay safe. Without you guys, who would read my fanfictions? Haha just kidding but stay safe and I'll update soon! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

They was no where they could go. Adam, holding tight onto Becky's hand, knew that this might be the end. But if he was going out, he's glad he'd be going out with Becky's hand in his. Just as Adam was about to turn to Becky to say his last 'I love you's,' Andrés came out of the door with a machine gun. He shot wildly into the air and the men in the escalades ducked back into their cars for protection.

"Run! I'm right behind you!" yelled Andrés.

They ran around the building to the busy intersection nearby. Andrés shot at the hood of women's car and she stepped on the brakes coming to a complete stop before hitting Andrés. He came around the window and broke her glass with his fist.

"Ma'am, I am sorry but I need your car," said Andrés in a cool, hurried manor. He opened the car door from the window and shoved the lady out. "Get in!" he yelled to Adam and Becky.

Adam and Becky sprinted to the car, on their way apologizing to the lady on the ground. Adam in the front, Becky in the back, Andrés slammed on the gas and they sped off.

"Okay, Andrés, what now?" asked Adam.

"I don't know, I haven't thought this through yet," said Andrés sheepishly.

"Adam?" asked Becky.

"Hold on a sec, Becky. What do you mean? Where are you taking us?" said Adam, raising his voice.

"I don't know, I don't know! Just away from here!" said Andrés getting riled up as well.

"Adam, please," said Becky with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Becky I know you have questions but you just need to hold on for a second we need to figure this out. Andrés, we can't just leave! What about our families, our friends? We can't just leave them behind!"

"Do you want to die, Torres? He will find you and he will kill you and your families! Do you want that?"

"ADAM!" screamed Becky.

"What Becky! What is it?!" screamed Adam.

"Do you think those black cars look a little too familiar," said Becky with her head turned to the rear window.

Adam looked back and saw three escalades in pursuit of them.

"Uh, Andrés? We need to step on it. They're coming for us!" said Adam.

Andrés immediately turned left leaving rubber marks on the asphalt behind them. The escalades split up. One took a right; one took stayed straight and the continued to follow their car. Andrés did everything he could to lose them. He took a back alley entrance and took a right turn and then another and then completing a perfect U-turn of right turns he gets back onto the main road. He loses the escalade and finally relaxes.

"Here's our school, Degrassi. We can stop here and think about our next move. Sound like a plan to you, Andrés?" asked Adam.

"Okay, but we need to make it quick."

Andrés parks the car and they venture up the stairs of the school. All 3 sit down on the steps and plan out their next move.

"NO. Europe is out of the question, no way," declared Becky to Andrés' suggestion as they got situated.

"What about something remotely close to Canada? Like Michigan or something. Would that be alright?" inquired Adam.

Before Andrés and Becky could interject, they hear screeches nearby. Straight ahead, they see the black car they thought they lost.

"Get to the car, quickly!" yelled Andrés.

They run to the car but see 2 black cars drive into the parking lot of the school.

"No time! We need to get into the school now!" yells Adam.

They sprint back up to the school. Andrés punches the glass, shattering it as they enter the school.

"Head to the music room!" screamed Adam as he led the way, Becky's hand gripped tight in his.

"Andrés!" they hear someone yell but they don't stop to find out its owner.

In the music room, Becky and Adam hide behind Imogen's drum set while Andrés hides behind the door. Everything is silent. No one dares to breathe fearing that it would give away their whereabouts. Faintly, there is conversation echoing the hallways of the vacant school. Andrés takes out a knife from his boot and pushes it towards Adam. He takes out another one and puts it in his belt loop.

"Andrés, I can't take this. I can't kill anyone. I'm only 17!" whispers Adam.

"When it comes down to it, you might not have a choice," Andrés whispers back.

They hear footsteps nearing them. Andrés positions himself upright.

"When I jump out, you run okay? Don't worry about me, just go!" whispers Andrés.

Adam crouches and gets ready to take Becky and run. He sees shadows coming towards the door and Andrés jumps out swiftly and out of sight of Becky and Adam.

"Let's move," urges Adam.

They bolt to the opposite door and they hear a scream.

"That sounded like Andrés!" cried Becky stopping in her tracks.

"We need to go, Becky!" said Adam pulling her along.

They weave their way through Degrassi, hearing footsteps behind them the whole way. Adam sees an exit and he goes right towards it. As he reaches for the handle, the door flies open. Adam and Becky fly backward to the floor. Through the door they see a man with a smile on his face.

"So, you must be the boy that started this mess," said the man with a thick accent like Andrés'. "I know, I know, mistakes happen. All I want is my Tysterine and I'll be on my merry way. So, do you have my Tysterine?"

"No," Adam managed to choke out.

"That's too bad," the man sighed, "I guess I have to kill you now, unfortunately."

**Well, you requested for me to treat you to another update so here it is. It's a pretty lame chapter but I felt really bad about leaving for a week and not updating so, yeah. Please review/comment! I loved that you guys were excited that I was back it made want to write more for you guys:) Thank you guys always for reading! It's always appreciated:) **


	7. Chapter 7

"You don't have to kill us. All you have to do is go back to the doctor and ask him for more! No one has to be harmed," pleaded Adam.

"But where's the fun in that? Besides, the doctor refused to make more for me. He is sleeping in a dumpster right now with a bullet in his skull. He was such a nice man; not very good at decision making though. Oh, where are my manners? You should probably know the name of the person who's taking away your very existence. How rude of me. My name is Alexander-"

Before Alexander could finish, Becky shot up and pointed a gun at Alexander.

"We don't care what your name is. And you're not killing us. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever," said Becky in an even tone that surprised Adam.

"Oh come now," said Alexander, "do you really expect me to believe that you, a little blonde girl, are going to shoot me? Please, spare me the hysterics. You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Want to try me?" Becky cocked the gun to where all she had left to do is to pull the trigger.

Adam could not believe his eyes. Where did this come from? This is not the same Becky that he just saved an hour ago. Adam looked up at Becky. Her eyes were no longer scared, but fierce. There was no sign of weakness in her. 'Where did she get that gun?' wondered Adam.

There was a scream in a hallway across the school. Adam couldn't depict whether it was Andrés' or one of Alexander's henchmen.

"Well, I know you're not going to shoot me. And by the sound of it, I'm pretty sure my men have finished off Andrés. Tsk, tsk, tsk, so sad." Right then, Alexander pulled out his gun and pointed back at Becky. "So it's come down to this, who's going to shoot first. How about this- I'm going to lower my gun and I'm going to let you shoot me first. I mean, I already know you won't because you would've done so already. But I'm a fair sport so, give me your best shot," said Alexander in a teasing manner.

Becky's eyes never left Alexander's. She was locked in her position; gun out and stance wide.

'Is she really going to do this?' wondered Adam. Becky's finger hugged the trigger, flinching every few seconds like Becky was actually considering doing this. 'She's going to shoot him. She can't, she's too good. But the look in her eyes says otherwise. I need to stop her.'

Adam slowly stood up and put his hand on Becky's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Becky, this is not you. You don't have to do this. If you are going to live, you are going to live without a death on your conscious. I'd rather die with you than have to live with you dealing with this every day and hating yourself for this. God wouldn't want you do this," pleaded Adam.

"Adam," said Becky not breaking eye contact with Alexander, "You are the best boyfriend in the world. I don't want you to die just because I didn't try to do something. I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want us to die here; I don't want us to die at Degrassi. I'm doing this for you, Adam. Maybe one day you will forgive me," said Becky.

"Yawn. This is really touching you guys; really, you're bringing me to tears. But I got a schedule to keep and if you're not going to shoot me well then I'll ju-" Alexander stopped talking. A shot had been taken. It was so loud, louder than any of the shots that had been fired that day. It rang out through the halls of Degrassi. It came from everywhere but no where at the same time. Adam couldn't tell where the shot had come from. He was crouched down with his eyes closed and hands over his ears. He heard another shot and felt something cold and metallic run down his back. It didn't feel like he had been shot though. Adam opened his eyes and saw Alexander unconscious on the ground and Andrés right behind him with a gun. Adam grinned at the sight, relieved that Andrés had saved them. Adam turned around to hug Becky but found her gun where he had once been and her body unconscious with fresh blood staining her abdomen.

**I am so sorry that I have basically left you guys hanging for basically 3 months. Something personal happened and I couldn't write. Whatever I tried to write didn't feel like it was good enough. I just gave up on writing for a while. When I re-read this I felt like it was the most terrible thing that I have written. I almost deleted it to be honest. But I didn't because I knew I regret it later. That doesn't excuse me though. I'm very sorry for this. So this chapter is kinda me getting back on my feet and back into this story so it's a little rocky. I wrote another fiction just to see if I could still write so check that out if you want. It's called In My Arms and it's a Beckdam fanfic. Again, I'm very sorry and you guys didn't deserve this.**


End file.
